Why can't we be more then friends?
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot Reid and Emily are undercover as newlyweds. They caught the killer, and now they're snowed in at the ski resort, will they give into long hidden feelings?


_A/n this idea is a result of a small scenario put in my head by Tearbos. Thanks my friend. The rating is there for a reason, so if you're not old enough for an M rating, then turn back now. Many thanks to my wonderful friend and beta for fixing the tons of mistakes I made on this piece. Thank you all in advance for your reviews. _

_Disclaimer: I own only my own characters and plots. _

"FBI… Freeze," Morgan yelled after kicking in the door. He was followed in the room by Hotch and the rest of the BAU team.

Reid looked up from cuffing the man on the floor. Emily was unwrapping herself from the rope that had tangled around her hands and waist.

The team stopped in mid take down to gape at Reid. "My man… it looks like you got everything under control." Morgan said looking impressed.

The room was a small concrete bunker beneath the luxury condos in the Colorado ski resort. It was windowless and cold. The room was empty except for the six agents, and the man who lay on his stomach cursing in a way that would make a sailor blush.

"Shut up…" Morgan kicked the man in the ribs, and his tirade was cut off mid sentence.

"Morgan… back off," Hotch admonished the younger man.

"He was trying to resist arrest." Morgan retorted and Reid clamped down on a smile.

"Well… I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm feeling a little superfluous right now." Rossi said, holstering his gun.

JJ went directly to Emily and hugged her friend. "Are you guys okay," she glanced over at Reid while she spoke.

"Yeah… the plan worked like a dream. I guess the un-sub got more than he bargained for with Reid." Emily told her, getting shakily to her feet.

JJ watched Reid get red in the face, but he looked very pleased with himself, she observed. "It was a good thing he used rope as a restraint or we'd still be tied up." He told the group.

"Yeah… Mr. Magic Hands got out of the knot the guys used faster than you can say string theory." Emily said, and Reid went crimson.

"Ah… it was n-nothing. Harry Houdini used to do it in all of his escape artist routines. The trick is to hold your breath and -"

"We don't care my man. We're just glad you're safe." Morgan ruffled his friend's hair as a couple of SWAT agents grabbed the trussed up kidnapper and took him away.

"Okay… let's get out of here." Hotch said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe we got snowed in up here." Reid complained as he and Emily returned to the room they'd been sharing for the last week at the ski resort.

They'd been assigned the duty to pretend to be newlyweds by Hotch. Their un-sub was kidnapping, robbing and killing newly married couples, and all evidence pointed back to the time share condos they had purchased.

The condo they were in was actually owned by the Prentiss family, but no one outside the bureau knew that. It was a lucky break, as they had figured out the kidnappings were an inside job, and they couldn't trust management to go along with the deception.

Unfortunately, the condo was one bedroom only. It was a large, beautifully decorated apartment with the living area; kitchen and small dining area on the first level, and bedroom and bathroom on the second level.

The kitchen was small and functional. The appliances were stainless steel and state of the art. The walls were painted a light cream color with a light blue border around the cupboards. Reid remembered thinking that it looked like the kitchen had never been used. Privately he thought that there was no way that Ambassador Prentiss did her own cooking.

The living area had the biggest sectional sofa Reid had ever seen. It was dark blue and very comfortable for sleeping. There was a big screen high definition television mounted on the wall, and at the opposite end of the room, was a fireplace with a gas log. The paintings on the wall were colorful and abstract. The walls were dark wood paneled and the carpet was light blue.

The color of the carpet was the same throughout the condo. The bedroom was wood paneled as well with a large king sized bed against the far wall. There was a second television hidden in a large, carved, wooden armoire across from the bed. It was stained to a rich mahogany color and matched the wood paneling. The curtains were a light blue silk that matched the carpet. The comforter and sheets on the bed matched the color of the sofa in the room, and the sectional in the living room.

Emily trudged up the stairs and dropped her holster and gun on the silk upholstered bench in front of the bed. This room wasn't like what she had at her home and all the blue was getting on her nerves a little. It was just like her mother though. The bathroom was large. It had a circular jetted tub and a separate stand-alone shower. The counters were black marble and the fixtures were black. It didn't match anything in the rest of the condo and again was just like her mother. Now she knew why her mother said she wanted to remodel the place, but didn't actually get it done.

She turned on the tub and dumped in some of the lavender scented bath salt, stripped off her clothes and began brushing out her hair. She noticed that one of her hands was trembling. It was happening more and more in the last months she'd been working on the team. Her so called "compartmentalization techniques," were breaking down.

The bathtub was full and she slipped into the hot water. It was soothing on her back and shoulder muscles. The scent of the bath salts soothed the shakes away. It was so good that this case was over and the killer caught. The last week had been draining. It was hard to pretend to love someone that you already loved, but weren't supposed to show it unless it served the BAU. It wasn't fair. She slammed a fist into the water and it splashed all over her face. Yeah that was an adult thing to do.

She sat back and leaned her head against the pillow she'd placed at the edge of the tub. Yeah… she was an adult and she wanted to do some very adult things with Reid, but he was so clueless, the chances of that happening were the same as the sun going supernova the next day. In fact, Reid would know those odds. God… what was she going to do. There wasn't anything that would stop the racing of her heart every time he looked at her. The way her hands would begin to sweat when he touched her, the way her mouth would go dry when he sat next to her in the briefing room.

"It's just a reaction to close quarters. It'll go away when you leave here." She told herself, but when would that be.

There was a blizzard going on outside and they said it could be another day snowed in at this ski resort. Well… at least she could relax for awhile in the tub and try to forget that soon they wouldn't be "living together" anymore.

A knock at the door made her heart go into her throat and she almost slid completely under the rapidly cooling water. "Who is it?" Yeah that was a good question. Who else would it but Spencer?

The rest of the team was staying at the lodge, where they had found rooms for the FBI agents that saved the resort from ruin because of the killings. Yeah it was all about money up here in the winter time.

"Emily… Are you okay," His muffled voice came through the door?

"Yeah… I told you I was taking a soak." She said back rather irritably.

"You've been in there for an hour." He said.

_An hour… that wasn't possible. Was it? _

"I'm okay Reid. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay…"

He went away and Emily got out of the tub. Her skin was all wrinkly around the fingers and toes, and the water was tepid. Curious, how did she lose an hour?

There was a comfy pair of pink pajamas with little black and white kittens all over them in her closet that she put on and then scooped her hair back in a pony tail.

Reid was sitting on the couch, and in front of him was a platter of strawberries dipped in dark and white chocolate. Next to the platter was a champagne bucket chilling and bottle of bubbly.

"Geez… this is quite a spread. I hope you're not thinking you'll get lucky." She joked.

He went red and nodded at the tray of strawberries. "I didn't order any of this. There was a knock at the door, and someone said it was ordered and paid for by the owner of the resort. Apparently that's their way of saying thank you. I accepted it because the value of the gift is under the stated dollar limit for government employees."

"Good… I wouldn't want to break the rules." She quipped; he just looked at her in amazement.

"It was a joke Reid!"

"Oh yeah… well are you hungry. I guess we should eat the fruit."

"Why not… I love a good aphrodisiac."

Reid went crimson again and Emily picked up a strawberry. "Mm… these are really good. Gimme some of that champagne," She demanded with a smile.

He passed over the bottle. Emily jumped up to go grab glasses from the cabinet in the kitchen, and Reid ate three strawberries before she got back to the living area. "Hey… stop hogging all the chocolate." She smacked his hand away, and he grinned up like a little boy at her.

_God… this was going to be a long night!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late when Emily left her bed and went down to the living area. The champagne and the chocolate, and the talking and laughing with Spencer had made her very restless. Sleeping wasn't an option anymore. Maybe she could snag the last of the strawberries from the fridge without waking him up.

Reid liked to sleep with the fireplace on, even when it got way too hot when combined with the central heating. He didn't seem to feel the heat the way he did the cold. The fire was on that night, and through the half closed blinds on the windows, she could see that it was still snowing outside. The firelight was casting its golden light into the room and on the walls in writhing shadows.

Reid was sleeping on his stomach with the blanket thrown aside, and the sheet pushed down past his hips so that it was just covering his ass. She felt her face flame at the sight, and wondered why it had escaped her notice that he slept in the nude. He groaned and turned over pulling the sheet further down as he lay on his back. The light of the fire picked up and threw into shadow his face that was the face of an angel. He was dreaming she could tell and it wasn't a pleasant dream. The instinct to help was too much to resist, and she went to the sofa to pull the blanket up around him.

She tried and failed to keep her eyes off of his revealed nakedness. He moaned again and his eyes flew open just as she threw the blanket back over his chest.

"Hey… What's wrong Spencer?" She whispered.

He pulled the blanket up over his shoulders and rubbed at his eyes. "I'm okay… just had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She sat next to him on the edge of the sofa.

"No… I just want to sit here. Will you stay here for awhile with me?"

There was no way to say no to those eyes. He pulled his knees up to his chest and she sat back looking at him but not speaking. He was so quiet for so long that she was getting nervous. He was looking at her as though he was trying to come to some important decision. A solitary tear began to track down his face and she pulled him into her arms. He clung to her the way a child would cling to his mother. She only wanted to comfort him because of the dream, but somehow it turned into something more.

His mouth found hers and the kiss was the most passionate and tender kiss she'd ever experienced. Heat rushed through her body from her head to her toes. His hands found her hair and twined themselves into it, pulling the clip from her head.

"Spencer…" She pulled back from him, and he looked like a boy that had lost his puppy

"We can't do this." She protested breathlessly.

One hand was on her side, rubbing up and done under the pajama top she wore, and chills began to rack her body at his touch.

"Spencer please don't do -"

"You don't know how hard it's been having you upstairs every night." He kissed her jaw.

"I know… It's been hard for me." She admitted. "We have to be strong. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I like you a lot Spencer."

"I love you Emily." He kissed her neck working done to her collarbone. She sighed and he smiled against her skin.

"I love you too, but we can't do this…"

"I don't want more friends. I have enough friends and "family," I don't need friendship from you." He took her face in his hands. Why do we have to be just friends, or just lovers? Can't we just let go and forget who we are, just for one moment. Please Emily …I've loved you for so long, and spending all of this time together, pretending to love you for the benefit of a psycho has been the happiest and saddest days of my life. For once in my life, I want to take a chance on something real. I don't want to live in fear and longing for something I'll never have because I was too afraid to grab hold and take a risk.

When Tobias Henkel was torturing me and keeping me high all I could think about when I was lucid, was that I wanted my life to change I didn't want to be alone anymore. Please don't leave me alone."

Her eyes held the answer to his pleas, so he pulled off the blanket and lay it, and the sheets on the floor with the pillow from his makeshift bed. His body was long, and lanky, and beautiful. He watched her take off her pajamas with eyes that had seen too much, but had somehow stayed innocent.

She joined him on the blanket and pushed him onto his back. "I love you Spencer."

He grinned up at her, shifted his weight and flipped her over on her back. "Oh no… This is my ride." He laughed at the expression on her face.

"Well okay cowboy." She grinned up at him and then gasped when he drove into her.

He made love to her with his eyes, and his hands, and his manhood. There on the floor in front of the fire, with the shadows dancing in rhythm on the wall, in time with his thrusts into her body. He wasn't shy and gentle as he was in the office, instead he was forceful and demanding and it'd been so long for her. Tears began to fall, not because he was hurting her, but because his love for her was naked in his eyes. There was so much emotion in the windows of his soul, she couldn't bear it and was compelled give voice to it by sobbing out loud.

He stopped moving inside her. "Are y-you okay, E-Emily." He asked, in a breathless voice that sent more tingles through her stomach than sex. "I'm h-hurting you."

"No… it's okay… God please don't stop…" She tried not to look at him as they began again, but he wouldn't let her shut her eyes.

"I w-want to s-see you…. I w-want to s-see everything you feel my love." He begged her.

So she kept her eyes on his, even though his beautiful eyes cut her to the core. Long minutes passed with only the sound of their labored breathing and her cries, finally sweet release was achieved and she screamed his name. The wave crested and she collapsed back on the blanket he'd put down on the carpet for her. His eyes were dark with passion and she couldn't stop looking at him as he thrust in twice more before following her silently over the brink.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pounding on the door woke her the next morning. "Hey Reid… rise and shine," She heard Morgan's voice.

Reid was still sleeping, and had her wrapped up in his embrace so tightly; she had to wriggle hard to get out of it.

"Where ya goin" Her struggle to leave the circle of his arms woke him. He grinned up at her naked body.

"Morgan's outside, you better get dressed, or he'll never let you live this down."

That got Reid's attention, and he reached for the pajamas he'd discarded in the night, while Emily grabbed at hers and ran up the steps to her bedroom.

"Yeah… I'm coming," Reid yelled at the door, forgetting about the bed in front of the fire.

He opened the door to find all of his teammates standing there. "Hey man… what's going on. It's after nine. The snow stopped and the cops are taking us into Denver in an hour. Where's Emily?"

They entered the room just as Emily came back down to the living area in her robe and slippers. JJ got to the living room first. She stopped dead in her tracks and Morgan said. "Hey girl what is your problem - well what have we got here?"

The champagne bottle lay empty on the table and one lone strawberry was half crushed on the floor. The forgotten blankets, and Emily's pajama top she hadn't noticed she'd dropped on the way up the stairs, were on the floor.

"You two got something you want to tell the rest of us."

"Morgan…" Hotch admonished him, but his eyes were twinkling."

"Ah yeah… see I had a nightmare and…"

"What he's trying to tell you is that we had mind blowing sex last night. Not that it's any of your business Morgan." Emily said, wrapping her arms around Reid, who was as red as a stop light.

"Yeah Morgan, it's none of your business." Hotch told the younger man. He turned to Emily and Reid. "Just don't let this affect your work."

"Come on you guys… there's nothing to see here." JJ said leading the men out of the room."

"Are you okay with this?" Reid asked Emily when the door shut on the rest of their family.

"Yeah… I told you I love you, and I'm not going to stop now that the rest of the team knows."

"Good… Oh man… I just had a terrible thought." Reid said looking green around the gills.

"What…"

"I just realized that Garcia is going to kill me if she has to hear about this from Morgan."


End file.
